


Purgaytory: Part Three

by planiforidjit



Series: Purgaytory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dean/Benny - Freeform, Denny - Freeform, M/M, Purgatory, Rimming, Sadness, barebacking because of purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny really have a lot of time to kill between killing other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgaytory: Part Three

Benny grabs Dean’s arm, yanking him around to face him. “Do you have a fuckin’ death wish?”

Dean shoves his hand off his arm. “I don’t need a lecture from you, Benny.”

“Apparently you do, since you barreled into that nest of chimera without pausing to count that there were a dozen of them.”

“We got out of there.”

“I thought you were trying to get home to Sam.”

Dean’s spine stiffens. “Don’t bring Sam up.”

“If I don’t then you’re fixin’ to get yourself killed before you can get back to him.”

“What, worrying you won’t get your ride out of here after all?” Dean snaps.

Benny raises his eyebrows. “You wanna try that again?” he says finally.

“Is there something wrong with your hearing, now?”

Benny steps close, backing Dean against a tree. “You know that isn’t it, Dean. So don’t waste both of our time by trying to hurt my feelings,” he says quietly. He meets Dean’s gaze steadily until the hunter’s eyes drop. “You need to be more careful.” He steps away, allowing Dean to roll his eyes and brush past him.

“I’m tired of being careful.”

“I know. Kinda figured that’s how you got here.”

Dean’s steps falter, but he presses on.

That night, they sit together beside the fire—far enough apart that they don’t look like they’re cuddling, but close enough that Dean will inevitably fall asleep in Benny’s arms. It’s been maybe a week’s worth of a blur since Benny first pushed past Dean’s line, with chaos and blood worked into the grain. They’re getting closer to finding the angel, judging from the number of near misses they’ve had recently. And the way Dean’s face closes off when Benny makes the mistake of asking about this Castiel is raising all sorts of questions in the back of his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says suddenly.

“For trying to provoke a flock of chimera into torching your ass or for accusing me of using you?”

“You’re not making this any easier.”

“I’m not making this easier? Who’s the one that’s dragging us all over purgatory to find some angel that’s avoiding you and putting himself into the most dangerous situations he can find?“

“Just…” Dean’s shoulders slump. “Do you accept my apology or not, man?”

Hesitantly, Benny reaches out and interlaces their fingers. Dean stares at him. They aren’t tender or sweet to each other, except maybe in the afterglow of a particularly spectacular blowjob. “Yeah. But you’re not just a ride, Dean.” His lips twitch. “In any sense of the term.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “That was terrible.”

“What? I’m just saying, you’re not exactly a top. Not the way you suck my dick.”

“And how would you know? Maybe I’m different topside.”

“Oh, trust me, sugar, I know my bottoms. I know the way they all beg for my fingers, my tongue, my cock in them. I know the catch in their breath when I touch ‘em just right. I know just how to get the nicest moans out of them.” He leans close. “You want to test my instincts?”

“We can’t,” Dean says, his eyes wide and dark. “We don’t have lube.”

“We don’t need lube. I’ll lick you wet enough to fuck you. And maybe if you’re really good I’ll let you slick up my cock with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Dean groans and closes the distance between their mouths. Benny has him pinned on the ground in moments, grinding against him until they’re both breathless. Dean whines, yanking at Benny’s fly.

“Don’t be so impatient, Dean. This isn’t going to be a quick fuck,” Benny growls, flipping the hunter onto his belly and working his pants down.

Dean ignores him, pushing his ass back eagerly, offering it to Benny, who is only too happy to oblige. He spreads Dean’s cheeks and licks a wide, wet stripe across his entrance.

Dean sighs and presses back, small moans falling from his lips as Benny lavishes his rim. “More, Benny, come on.”

Benny smacks the globe of his ass sharply. Dean’s dick throbs. “I told you, be patient,” Benny growls.

“I’m being patient,” Dean shoots back. “You’re being slow on purpose.” That earns him another slap, and a large drop of precome stutters out of him. “I know you’re immortal, but some people still have a deadline when it comes to getting off.” This time, Benny turns his head and nips Dean’s ass, hard. A ragged gasp bursts out of Dean.

“You like that, huh?” Benny says. “No wonder you’re horny all the time down here, if that turns you on.” He leans forwards, extending his hand and wiggling his fingers at Dean in invitation. “Show me how you’ll suck my dick to get it wet enough for your hole.”

Dean sucks on Benny’s fingers, rubbing his ass back against the vampire’s pants. Benny groans in response, his free hand gripping Dean’s hip as he presses against him. “Benny, please,” Dean begs.

Benny pulls his fingers away, pressing them against Dean’s ass. Dean whimpers, pushing back against them. “Shh, not so fast,” Benny murmurs, kissing along the small of his back. “We’re going to have to go slow this time. Wouldn’t want you to be too sore to gank my cousins, would we?”

“This time?” Dean pants as Benny rubs in a slow circle around his hole.

“Maybe once we’re topside…” Benny trails off. They haven’t really discussed what will happen once Dean returns him to his body.

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs. “God, yes, that feels good.”

Benny pushes the thought aside, leaning down to thrust his tongue into Dean’s hole. He works Dean open slowly with his mouth and fingers, until the hunter is a whining mess.

“Shit, Benny, just fuck me already. I’m so close.”

“Not yet, Dean, I’m–”

“Then at least let me get your dick wet.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

They maneuver until Dean is straddling Benny’s shoulders and can dip his head to get his mouth around Benny’s cock. Benny moans, craning his neck to still reach Dean’s hole, open and wet and just begging for a pounding. Dean moans, mouth sloppy with spit and precome and maybe this is all they need–maybe coming in Dean’s mouth is good enough.

Dean pulls off, spitting into his hand before stroking Benny’s shaft, his tongue teasing the tip as he growls, “Are you ready to fuck me yet?”

Mouth is definitely not good enough. “Shit, yes,” Benny mumbles into his hole.

Dean takes one more long, sloppy bob down his length and pulls off, scooting forward until Benny can roll onto his knees, lining his dick up with Dean’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Dammit, Benny, yes.”

Benny eases in slowly, carefully, his hands holding Dean’s hips steady. Dean keens, pushing against Benny’s hands in an attempt to force him deeper. “Dean, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“My dick is about to explode if you don’t fucking move, Benny. I can take it.”

Benny moves. Dean moans and swears and begs for more with each thrust until Benny forgets to be careful and pounds into him. His climax is coiling tight at the base of his spine when Dean’s shouts change tone.

“Oh, shit, that actually– Jesus, fuck.”

Benny stops, breathing heavily. “Shit, Dean, I’m sorry. I was trying to be careful but…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“I’m going to pull out. Do you want to stop?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Benny chuckles as he slides out. “That’s a no, I’m guessing?” Dean’s only answer is a contented sigh when Benny’s tongue circles his rim again. “Don’t come until I’m back in you, now,” he admonishes between licks. “That just wouldn’t be fair.”

Dean is so on edge by the time Benny judges him prepped that he comes after a few thrusts, begging Benny to keep going.

“Are you sure? I can–”

“God, yes, Benny, it feels so good.”

“Yeah? Still wet enough?”

“It’ll be wetter once you come in me.”

Benny grabs Dean’s hair and twists. Dean yelps. “You’re filthy, you know that, right?”

“Right, because you’re a fucking paragon of virtue.”

“Fuck, Dean–”

“Do it. Come in me, Benny!”

Benny groans as he comes, Dean’s hole slicking up around him with his own come. He shudders, pumping well past his own completion, oversensitive dick or no, because the sensation is just too good to give up. Finally, overwhelmed, he stutters to a stop and pulls out of Dean. He tucks himself back into his own pants.

“Holy shit,” Dean croaks. Benny helps him pull his pants back up, hands lingering gently on his hips and the small of his back.

“You were amazing,” Benny says, leaning forward for a tentative kiss when Dean turns around.

Dean blinks, confused. For some reason the kiss feels even more intimate than Benny’s dick up his ass not even a minute ago. Maybe because everything so far, the blowjobs and even the sex, feels like desperate measures for desperate times. Like prison, but with more fangs and blood. But gentle kisses? Those mean feelings.

“Sorry,” Benny mumbles, starting to pull away. “If you–”

Dean tangles his fingers in Benny’s shirt, keeping him still. “It’s alright. I… I liked it.”

Benny smiles, and kisses him again.

It all makes sense to Benny when they find the angel. First of all, those blue eyes would inspire anyone to fight a hellscape of monsters. The second clue is the grin on Dean’s face, the relief in his eyes when Cas reluctantly agrees to come with them.

“I get it, now,” Benny says quietly, as he and Dean are scouting ahead the next day.

“Get what?”

“You and the angel.”

“What about him?”

Benny reaches for Dean’s hand. “Dean, I –”

“There are several Leviathan on our trail,” Cas says, coming up behind them. “We need to get moving. Dean, I could–”

“No, Cas. We stay together.”

The angel sighs. “As you wish, Dean.”

Yeah. Benny gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! Tumblr! http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
